


The One Where Wanda is Tony's Weakness

by JinxQuickfoot



Series: Weaknesses [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Captives, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Rescue Missions, Tony Stark Has A Heart, kidnapped avengers, tony stark to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxQuickfoot/pseuds/JinxQuickfoot
Summary: “Rhodey?” But there’s nothing but static on the other end of the line. Tony thinks he’s lost him, is about to hang up when -“Tony. Hurry.” Then the line goes dead.----------------------------------------------------------------------------Set in between Age of Ultron and Civil War. When Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Rhodey and Natasha go missing in Berlin, it's up to Tony and Clint to save their team.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Weaknesses [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672462
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62
Collections: Weaknesses





	The One Where Wanda is Tony's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperSilverSpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/gifts).



> Day 28 of the "Weaknesses" writing challenge
> 
> As requested by SuperSilverSpy
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr - I take requests!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jinxquickfoot)

Tony is preparing to step out onto the MIT stage when the call comes.

He can see the stage manager giving him the signal that he’s on in five, and he gives her a nod as he pulls out his phone. _Honeybear calling._

“You got four minutes Platypus, then I have to go inspire some hopeful twenty-somethings that make me feel far too old for comfort.”

“Tones, we’re in trouble.”

The playfulness is instantly gone from Tony’s voice. “Where?”

“How quickly can you get to Berlin?” 

Tony is already moving, ignoring the panicked stare he gets from the stage manager as he hurries towards the exit. Pepper is at his side in an instant, her face questioning. “Fast,” Tony tells Rhodey. “How much trouble are we talking?”

Pepper nods in understanding, giving his hand a squeeze before hurrying off to assuage the frantic MIT staff. _God, I don’t deserve that woman._

The phone line crackles and Tony can hear the sounds of an explosion before Rhodey’s next words. “Does that answer your question?”

Tony’s out the door and signalling to Happy, who is already moving to retrieve the suit Tony keeps in his car trunk at all times. “Whole team?” Tony asks.

“They ambushed us, Tones. It was a trap and we walked right into it.”

“Anyone hurt?”

“Wilson was down last time I saw. They separated us, and now -”

A second explosion, closer than the first one, makes Rhodey curse.

“Rhodey?” But there’s nothing but static on the other end of the line. Tony thinks he’s lost him, is about to hang up when -

“Tony. Hurry.” Then the line goes dead.

Tony’s in the suit and in the air in an instant. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Hello, Boss. My schedule indicates that you should be giving a talk at MIT at this time.”

“Yeah, something came up. I need coordinates - War Machine’s last known location.”

There’s a pause as the AI considers then - “The War Machine armour has been compromised.”

Tony clamps down on the flare of panic that roils in his chest. _Not the time for that._ “Who else you got for me, Fri? Who can I track?”

There’s a brief pause then: “I have located Vision. Locking in coordinates now.”

“Full speed, Fri. Put everything we got into the thrusters.”

“Anything else, Boss?”

Tony’s mind is racing, conjuring up every worst-case scenario of what he’s going to find in Berlin. He can feel his breath getting shorter, his chest getting tighter. “Call Pepper.”

“Calling Pepper Potts.”

She answers on the first ring. “What’s going on?”

“Team’s in trouble.”

“How can I help?” _I love this woman._

“I don’t know how bad it is, Pep. Rhodey cut off before he could tell me.”

His voice is laced with anxiety that’s threatening to boil over and he can’t let it - a panic attack will only slow him down, cost him and the team time.

“You’ll get there in time, Tony. You always do. And they’re _superheroes._ Whatever it is, I’m sure they’ve handled worse.”

Tony exhales. _In. Out._

“A shame about your talk,” Pepper continues, her voice low and calm. “I thought it was good.”

“Yeah? Seemed a bit sentimental to me. Not my thing.”

“I think it was just the right amount of sentiment. Why don’t you give it to me now?”

“So I get called in for an Avengers emergency in another continent, and I still don’t get out of doing this talk?”  


“Tony. Do it.”

He does. He does it three times and is two-fifths of the way through the fourth before F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerts him that Vision’s comms are now in range.

“Pep?” There are so many things he wants to say to her. There’s always so much he wants to say to her.

“Come home safe, Tony,” she says, and then she’s gone.

“Vis?” Tony gets nothing but static back. Cursing, he lets F.R.I.D.A.Y. fly the suit towards Vision’s - and hopefully the rest of the team’s - location.

The panic Pepper had helped keep a handle on until now rears its head as he sees that his AI is taking him towards a collapsed mess of a building.

“The structural integrity of this building is compromised,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. says in his ear.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tony mutters as he hovers never to the wreckage. “Any…any signs of life?” _Please._

“Only Vision is detected.”

“Take me to him.”

Tony follows F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s instructions as she guides him through the wreckage, pausing when they come across a pile of bricks and metal. It takes Tony a moment to grasp the situation. “He’s under _that_?”

“Yes, Boss.”

As carefully as he can, Tony starts lifting rubble, trying not to cause a landslide of debris. It’s a good twenty minutes before he sees the edge of a familiar gold cape poking out from under the pile. “Vis? If you can hear me - I’m coming.”

Clearing the rubble around Vision takes even longer, as Tony has to be careful to not shift anything that will cause more wreckage to fall and trap the android. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., scan for the others again. As far as your range will allow.”

“On it, Boss.”

Tony shifts a heavy block of cement and then - he can see Vision’s face. He bends down beside him as Vision’s eyes flutter open. “Tony?”

“The one and only. I’m getting you out.”

“Wanda…the others…”

“Let’s worry about you first. What if I free your arm? Could you help me?”

“Tony…I can’t move.”

“I know. I’m getting as much of this stuff as fast as I can, ok? Anything, Fri?”

“No…” he hears Vision breathe, but he’s already back at work, shifting rubble, trying to free one of Vision’s arms.

“I cannot locate any other Avengers at this time.”

Tony exhales and focuses on Vision instead - the problem he can fix _now_. “Who were they?” Tony asks.

“We don’t know,” Vision replies. His voice is staggered, so Tony pauses in freeing his arm and transitions to try to clear some of the weight off the android’s chest. “We thought it was Hydra, but their weapons…”

“Alien?”

“Perhaps. Advanced.”

Tony manages to clear the wreckage from Vision’s torso, and the android’s next words aren’t as laboured. “They took them,” he says quietly. “All of them.”

“Better than dead,” Tony replies, focussing on the task at hand, finally managing to pry Vision’s right arm free. “There. Can you help me get the rest of it off?”

Vision doesn’t move, looking at Tony with a fear in those blue eyes that Tony has never seen there before. “Tony…it’s not just the rubble. _I can’t move._ ”

Dread settles in Tony’s gut, but he swallows it down. “Let’s you out of here, then I can take a look at that.”

It takes another fifteen minutes before Vision is completely freed and Tony is dragging the android out of the building to safety. “Did this happen before or after the building?” he asks.

“Before. Their weapons…they did something.”

“Can you feel?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. That’s good.” _Was it?_ For what felt like the thousandth time, Tony curses Bruce’s absence. Bruce would know.

“Tony.” Vision’s face is set. “Leave me. Go after them.”

“That’s a negative, buddy. What if they come back?”

“That is not as important as you retrieving our team from enemy hands.”

“Beg to disagree.” Tony hesitates even as he says it. He can’t leave Vis here, but every moment he waits is another moment his team is getting further away from him, and their hopes of survival grow slimmer.

_Don’t think like that._ “You came here in a quinjet, yeah?”

“We did. I do not know if it has been compromised.”

“One way to find out. Fri, location on the quinjet?”

“I cannot locate it, Boss.”

Tony curses until Vision says, “It was in stealth mode. Even your systems shouldn’t be able to locate it.”

Tony makes a mental to fix that oversight later. “Do you remember where it is?”

“I do.”

“Ok. I’m going to carry you - you give me directions. Ready?” He doesn’t give Vision time to answer before he’s scooping the android into his arms and putting as much distance between them and the destroyed building as possible.

Even with the Iron Man suit, Vision is _heavy_. Tony only gets a few feet before he’s panting, and the obvious solution comes to him. “Vis? I’m going to put you in the suit.”

“You will be exposed.”

_Yep._ “I’m pretty sure our baddies of the week are long gone. They start shooting, I’ll pull the suit back to me. Ok?” He sees Vision clench his jaw, and adds, “I know. It sucks.”

He recalls a time when his own body was betraying him, palladium from the device keeping him alive slowly poisoning him. He had never felt so helpless, not even in Afghanistan.

Tony lets the suit wrap around Vision, commanding F.R.I.D.A.Y. to follow his directions. They finally reach the quinjet, the stealth mode disengaging with Tony’s voice command, and Tony gets Vision safely inside before wrapping the suit back around himself.

“Vis, I need anything you got, bud. Where do you think they took them?”

“Wanda…” Vision gets out.

“I know, I’m going to get her back - all of them. I promise.” 

“No, Wanda,” Vision says again, more firmly. “You can track her magic.”

“I can?”

“The energy signature…”

_Of course._ “Vis, you’re a genius. You get that, Fri?”

“Already on it, Boss.”

“While you’re doing that - call Pepper.”

“Calling Pepper Potts.”

A brief ring, and then Pepper’s voice is in his ear. “Tony? What happened? Did you find them?”

“Not exactly. I’m sending a quinjet to the compound. Can you be there to receive it?”

“Why do I get a sense that you won’t be on it?”

“I’m not done over here yet. I found Vis, he’s hurt - bad. Get Cho to have a look at him.”

“Helen Cho? She’s a doctor, Tony, it’s not as if Vision is exactly…organic.”

“He was built in her cradle - it’s a place to start.”

“Ok. Tony?”

“Yeah, Pep?”

“I called Clint. He’s on his way.”

_Clint._ Of course. He hadn’t even considered the other Avenger. “Thanks, Pep.”

There’s a weighted moment before she says, “Will there be anything else, Mr Stark?”

“That will be all Miss Potts.”

No sooner has he hung up than F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice replaces Pepper’s. “I’ve located a high energy signal synonymous with Scarlet Witch’s abilities in Belarus.”

“Thanks, Fri. Forward that onto Pepper, tell her to send it onto Clint - I’ll meet him here.”

Tony approached Vision one more time before he took off, laying a hand on his shoulder. “You going to be ok?”

“I will be once you have them back.”

“Fair enough. See you in a bit.”

Then he’s off, into the skies, in pursuit of his team.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This fic/series is currently on hiatus while I work on the [Whumptoberverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438419).
> 
> So hey, I have this film and screenwriting podcast? It's called "Kill the Cat" and once a month my co-host and I and break down one of our favourite movies or tv shows and look at why they work, including Harry Potter, The Princess Bride, Brooklyn Nine-Nine and, of course, the MCU.
> 
> You can check it out on [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ypaen3yM5Q&t=1s&ab_channel=KilltheCatPodcast), [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/show/5hCprc9UCBZP4srFrBXKT1?si=ZOqdhMlVQvqV2fG5PxuvOA), or anywhere you listen to podcasts. 
> 
> And hey. You're doing great.


End file.
